TO HELL AND BACK
by fireplugac
Summary: Four freinds who lives were fated to cross from day one. Two of which hated each other, or so they thought. How will Dean react to her secret and how will she deal with after he is sent to hell.


DISCAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR DEAN OR SAM

FOLLOW ALONG HAS A RELATIONSHIP TURNS FROM HATE TO LIKE TO MAYBE TO WHAT NEXT!

The usual pop in and out routine.

The beginning of spring was always her favorite time of year in Alabama. Warm but not hot, sun shining most days with a nice breeze most of the day. She stood watching all the patrons that had come to her bar to satisfy their thirst for a cold beer or shot of whiskey. Angie stood 5'3 and all of 115 pounds. Wearing her tight jeans and Ed Hardy t-shirt she watched as Dawn (her cousin and best friend) served the crowd. They all loved her funny, smart, and always with a smile, just the opposite of her, straight and to the point, polite but not a push over. Her one flaw was what popped in her head came out her mouth, which most drunks did not want to hear.

Oh yeah, almost closing time, she thought as she wiped the bar and begin to put up some of the whiskey she had pulled out through the night. Dawn was wiping down the tables, most were empty except a few where a few older men were lingering. "Thirty minutes guys, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here." She grabbed her and Dawn a beer, sitting them on the bar as Dawn sit on a stool breathing a sigh of relieve as she begin to count the massive amount of dollar bills she collected through the night. They were co-owners of The Savage Garden, Angie keep tips from the bar and Dawn keep tips from the tables. They lived in the big house about a mile away, they built after there grandfather passed away and left them a big hunk of his life insurance, same with the bar. He was a hunter, not a hunter people around here were use to but the kind that hunted the evil strange things that went bump in the night. He was killed a few years back in a "hunting accident". But they both knew it was a demon, not a big secret to the family, but one they keep from everyone else. They had a couple of uncles that were still in the business. That is how they met the Winchesters, John, Dean, and Sam. John was friends of their granddad. The boys popped in town every few months. Sam was always a sight for sore eyes, tall, built, long dark hair, and gorgeous eyes. Dean, on the other hand, cocky, thinks he is gods gift to women, with the biggest selection of come-on lines she had ever heard, and she had heard them all. Not bad looking and he knew it which was a major turn-off for Angie.

TWENTY MILES AWAY ALMOST IN BIRMINGHAM.

The Impala crossed the Tuscalossa County line, "Hey Dean, we have a few days to kill till we meet Bobby, I need to stop and see Dawn." Dean smirked. "I imagine you do, you know if you would lose your conscious you could get some beside the every few months routine you have." Sam looked at Dean with pity in his eyes, "You know Dean if you would raise your morals you could probably manage to remember a girls name the next morning when she was gone." Dean just smiled, "No need Sammy she would already be gone, just the way I like it." "But yeah I could use some sleep and a cold beer, but if you know who starts her shit, we are leaving." Sam smiled, "You start it she just finishes it. And that just eats you up." Dean had never met a woman he could not get in the sack, but for some reason she was immune to his come-ons. "Yeah, well the last time I was there I ended up with a black eye and a blooded nose and not from the guy I was fighting with." A guy in the bar did not like the fact that Angie told him to go to hell when he grabbed her ass, and grabbed her by the throat, Dean showed the guy the door in the only way he knew how and when he got back to the bar Angie let him know she could handle things herself. He scoffed has he remember the night and starred out the windshield regretting even agreeing to stop.

Dawn moved over to the very updated jukebox and hit a few buttons and No Surprise, by Daughtrey came across the bar. Angie and Dawn were busy cleaning and stocking for the next night. Neither of them heard the roar of an all to familiar engine pulling to the door. Sam could hardly wait for the car to stop, he had not seen Dawn in almost three months and he missed her smile, her scent and how soft her skin felt. Dean on the other hand knew this was gonna be the worst three days of his life that is until the next time. Just as the song ended the girls heard the door open and both look up at the same time with two different reactions. "Honey I'm home!" Dean yelled. Dawn ran and wrapped her legs around Sam's hips and her arms around his neck, planting the longest and deepest kiss she possible could without suffocating him. Which it seemed to last forever. "Get a room!" Dean shouted before heading to the bar to get a well needed beer. Dawn and Sam continued to "catch up", just like no one else was in the bar.

"No warm welcome for me?" Dean asked as he stood at the bar starring at Angie like he could eat her with a fork. Which is exactly why she could not stand to be in the same room with him longer that just a few minutes. "Don't hold your breathe, or better yet do and lets see how long it takes for you to kill over." she said and never cracked a smile. Which is exactly what he expected from her. "O.k., truths I just want a beer." he said, his arms up in the surrender position. She slid him a beer down the bar and he caught it just in time to keep it from going off the edge. He took a long drink like he had not had a beer since he left three months ago. Just has he set the bottle back down "Home" started to play. "Better taste in music since the last time I was here" he said knowing the regular jukebox music was only for the drunks and barflies that were paying customers. She just rolled her eyes and finished the beer she had in her hand and popped the cap off another. She was gonna need it.

CHAPTER 2

Sam and Dawn had made their way to the bar and Angie had set four more beers on the bar for them all. "So what did we miss?" Dawn asked looking at both Angie and Dean. "Same old same old, she is trying to get me to take her to the back room for a quicky." Deam smiled and wiggled his brows pointing his beer bottle at Angie. "That would be a cold day in hell." Angie said not cracking a smile and never looking at him. Sam smiled sitting on a stool with Dawn between him and the bar. "You know the reason you two do not get along, it's because you two are so much alike." "They are." Dawn agreed. "You both can kiss my ass." Angie said sipping her beer never making eye contact with Dean but she could feel his eyes burning a hole through her. "Well, how much more till you are through here?" Sam asked nibbling on Dawn's neck. "She is done, just be done with what ever your gonna do before we get there." Angie quickly said. They both got up Sam headed to the door, Dawn wrapped her arms around Dean and kissed him on the lips "Glad to see you too." "Yeah you too girl" giving her a flirty smile. Not meaning anything by it just Dean being Dean. Sam knew it and was used to it with them two. "Hey Dean, Angie is gonna have to ride with you, I need to take the Charger, I need the door key. Can you two manage to ride in the same car and make it in one piece?" Dawn said as she held the door open. Dean just waved his arm without turning. "Are you gonna be able to keep your hands off me?" he asked grinning from ear to ear knowing the response. "I can't choke you without putting my hands on you." she responded headed to the back to grabbed a case of beer. Dean finished his third beer and open the one she left on the bar for him. As she returned to the bar "Take my drunk ass home" by Luke Bryan came on. "What the hell is this?" Dean asked as he listen. "It was on the jukebox and I liked it so I burned it on the CD. Why you can't take a hint?" she said smiling as he shook his head. When he wasn't trying to get in her pants he was fun to mess with. "So you guys working a case or just passing through?" "He took a sip of his beer and shook his head, "Just passing through, you know Sammy can't get a hundred miles of here and we have to stop. It seems their friends with benefits has turned in to something way more." "Yeah, I know it's almost sicken." She said not believing she was actually agreeing with him. "My kinda party" Jason Aldean begins to play, she begins to sing along and move a little to the beat. Which made him take notice. He was beginning to like this song. Her jeans just tight enough he could see the curves from ass to her ankles. Her white Ed Hardy just as tight endind just before her jeans started, so he could see the end of the large cross tat at the bottom of her back. One of three he knew of, a rose with her name on the calf of her leg, and three small tiger paws on the top of her right foot. "So how long are you staying?" she asked, which brought him out of his stare, watching as she finished stocking the last cooler. "Probably just a few days we are meeting Bobby in Mississippi for a job, he will not be there for a few days." All summer long" Kid rock begin to play. "That I can deal with." he said as they both open another beer. "That is the new anthem here, it replaced "Sweet home Alabama" just a clubbed up version." "You never really had bad taste in music. Just alittle odd sometimes." he teased.

Several minutes of nothing but the music and an occasional sing along by Angie but Dean did not mind. By then they had both had six or seven beers and mood lighten a little. Before she knew it the CD had started over "I got over you" Daughtrey. "Now that I like." he said. She smiled turning off the lights and turning off the jukebox. "You ready, I am starving and ready to go home." It was 3am, "Is there someplace close to grab something to eat?" "Not for miles, your out in the country now sweetheart. But I have everything you could possible want on a sandwich at the house and it is calling my name." She was not one of those girls that was afraid to eat in front of guys. And she loves to eat but you could not tell by looking at her. Thin toned and muscles in the right place, thanks to her two mile run everyday. She grabbed a bottle of Jack on the way from behind the bar. "What is that for?" Dean asked. "Hey if I'm going to be dealing with you for a few days I'm gonna need it." Dean scoffed the truce was nice while it lasted. But truth was he needed Jack and several of his friends to sleep these days. He held the door open for her and headed to the Impala as she locked the door and closed the overhead door and locked it. It was a quite short drive, they pulled down the long driveway which to Dean seemed longer than the ride. Then she noticed the song playing on the radio "No surprise". "Odd taste in music?" she asked smiling. "Hey, I liked it so I bought it. One of the few I actually like you are always blarring." he said as they pulled up to the house. Way to big for just the two girls. Four bedrooms, three baths living room, dining room, and kitchen upstairs. Large rec room with bar and pool table and bath downstairs. Pool outback along with barn full of toys. That was the best part about coming here, it was really a vacation and the way the last three months were they needed it. With Dean making the deal with the Crossroads demon two months ago, maybe this will take their minds off of it. Dean had tried women, booze and continous hunting but nothing worked. They made their way to the door, stepping inside, "You can put your bags in the room you had last time." she said dropping her purse and keys on the table in the foyer. "To the right end of the hall, right" Dean asked. "No smartass that is my room, the one right before that. keep on and you will be in the barn." she said smiling not being able to hold it back, must be the beer she thought. She made her way to the kitchen and begin to gather all the stuff from the fridge for the sandwiches and bread and chips from the pantry.

Dean open the door to the room which had a queen size bed, dresser, and entertainment stand with 32 inch t.v. and some game system he knew nothing about. Angie's nephew played when he was staying the night. He was in college and played football at Alabama some big shot but Dean had never meet him. He sit his bag in the dresser and headed for the shower in the ajoining bathroom. Which he remembered was what he imagined heaven would be like if he believed that there was a heaven. As he stood under the shower he was gonna have to find a way to tell Angie about his deal, even though they hated each other most of the time, he still consider her as one of his few friends. He knew Sam had probably already told Dawn, but Sam left it up to him tell Angie. He step out the shower and heard a knock on the door. "Are you gonna be in there all night, a few jerks and you should be done, right. That's what I heard anyway," she said just joking but giving him a dose of his own medicine. "Oh honey, it takes me all night to do what you spend all night trying to get." he said wrapping the towel around his waist and open the door knowing she would still be standing there. She looked up as she heard the door open to she saw nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist, nice tan muscles ripped just right like they were painted on. She swallowed hard and gather herself, "Just get dressed before a bird swoops down and finds a worm." she hurried out the door hoping not to be to obvious about how uncomfortable she was. But he noticed and smiled as he marked an imaginary point in the air with his finger. "Worm my ass I will show her worm." Standing at the counter eating her sandwich she could not believe she actually gave a second and third glance to him standing nearly naked in the doorway. Must be the beer which she knew better she could drink with best of them. Not that he was not fine as hell, that she knew, it was the fact that he knew was the problem. She was not his type, she was not gonna be someones last resort as they are leaving a bar, she actually wanted to be a priority, and that would never happen. Dean's priority was hunting and she knew that and neither of them had room for negotiation. So she put up this wall and there was no way he was getting through.

She stood at the counter in her pajama pants with the clouds, hugging her hips with her white tank top, lost in thought. "You didn't fix me one? What do I keep you around for, no sex, no food?"he asked begining to throw his sandwich together. Wearing blue scrub pants she was sure he stole from one of the many hospitals they had been to, with a white t-shirt. She could not help but notice that something was different with him since they got here, see noticed at the bar and even now. He had not tried to feel her up or "accidentially rub against her or any of the normal Dean stuff she had been used to. Not that she missed it, she knew when something was wrong. As they finished eating she put the plates in the dishwasher and pushed start and turned around to see Dean finishing his beer and lean against the counter. "There is something I need you to do for me."he said in a serious tone she had never heard before and she had know him for nearly three years. She leaned against the counter across from him with alook of worry on her face because she knew what he was about to tell her was not gonna be good. He cleared his throat knowing there was no turning back now. "I am gonna be leaving in a few months and I will not be coming back and I need you and Dawn to look after Sam for me." She looked confused, as long as she knew them they were always together. They were safer together. They never gave any details about their job but she knew the reason they always came back safe was because they were together. "Where the hell are you going that you won't be back. You are so full of shit. What are you two up to?"she said hoping this was one of those you won't see me again speeches to get her to bed. "A couple months back Sam was hurt pretty bad, he died." He paused not knowing how to tell her what he had done. She had a look on her face as if she was lost already he wasn't sure how else to put it but to say it. "I made a deal with a Crossroads demon. Have you ever heard of them?" She stared for a minute still stuck on the Sam died part. "Yeah, a little." "Well, long story short, I have about nine more months and I will be taking a one-way ride downstairs." She did not say a word, trying to fight back tears because she knew he was no kidding. Even though he irrated her she still considered Dean a close friend. He continued "I need you girls to be there for Sam and don't let him try to get me back, if he does then we both go." He stood there for a moment and let it all sink in. She heard all he was telling her but she had to let it sink in. And as she did the tears begin to roll down her face. Watching her, he was not expecting the response that came over her especially not the tears. He leaned up from the counter and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her head to his chest. As he did she let the rest of the tears she was holding in just flow. "Now, come on, don't soften up on me now I need you to do this for me. That is why I picked you because you are such a hard ass." "You can not just walk in here and tell me I am not gonna see you again and give me a job to do for when you are gone! Oh my god! you have just blew my mind." She stared him right in the eyes realizing that this might just be the last time she sees him. She pulled from him and went to her room slamming the door behind her.

Sam and Dawn lay in the bed, enjoying the satisfing feeling that they were wrapped in. Just having the best sex that either have had since the last time. They hear the door to Angie's room slam. "Sounds like one of two things just happened. He either came on really strong or he told her about the deal." Sam said knowing it was probable the last one. "I knew she was not gonna take it well. She acts all tough but besides me you two are really the only friends we talk to. I see the long conversations they have when they think nobody is looking, or the quick looks they give each other when they think the other is not looking. I just hope after he told her he did not pull the dying wish speech." Sam laughed, "I believe that is why we heard the door slam." Sam had gave Dawn all the details about his death and Dean's deal. The fact that the yellow eyed demon was behind it, that they killed it. Dean made the deal and is going to hell, they did not know how, but they knew when. All the details but one. That Sam was not having visions anymore. He was drinking demon blood, yes demon blood. They had met a demon, "Ruby, and she was gonna help him save Dean, and drinking the demon blood was gonna help them. Sam did not know how just yet but he had no other choice, he had to do it to strengthen his new power. He lay holding Dawn in his arms, feeling guilty for not telling her but hell, Dean didn't even know. He knew it would scare the hell out of her. Sure the girls knew what they did, they did not ever give them too many details. Not wanting to make them targets. But the girls knew plenty, what they did not learn growing up they read about and researched. That is why the deal and the Crossroads demon was not hard to believe to either one of the girls. His thoughts drifting from his mind and enjoying the moment he was in he drifted off to sleep.

She lay on her bed on her side crying not really sure why, I mean he was a friend but her heart sank at the thought that he would be gone. No more cocky smiles that make his eyes sparkle, no more wise pick-up lines, no more sutle touches he was so famous for all of which she would miss. That is when she realized that is what she liked about him. Even though she shot him down everytime he tried them, he came right back again. That was the cat and mouse game that only they shared. As she laid there replaying everything he had just told her, there was a knock at the door. He knew she was not asleep or naked so he walked in. First thing he saw was her laying on the bed and she did not move. He walked closer and he could hear her crying as he got to the edge of the bed. Even though what he was about to do was probably gonna end with him in a massive amount of pain and was not something he would do unless he was really drunk, he did it anyway. Making his way on the bed, he laid behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Laying his head so his lips where at her ears, he whispered, "I am sorry, it's gonna be o.k." She just laid there not moving, he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck and feel his heartbeat on her back, slightly but she could feel it. He could smell her shampoo, and the light scent of her perfume, which always secretly drove him wild. This was something neither of them did. No spooning or cuddling just get in, get it and get out. This was new and he wasn't sure how or what he was feeling. But before he knew it he was fast asleep.

She woke has she felt the sun on her face coming through the window. Still feeling Dean wrapped around her,she looked at the clock 8:30am. She was usually already dressed and on her way out the door for her run. She tried to ease her way out of Dean's grip to lessen the awkardness of the situation she had allowed herself to get into. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked as he pulled her back into him. He had been awake a few minutes, long enough to realize he had fallin asleep without needing to drink until he passed out. The first time since he sealed his deal. "I was gonna go shower" she said trying not to let him know that she was really uncomfortable. To late he already knew, and was loving the fact that him laying next to her was beginning to make her breath and her heartbeat race, which he could now feel on his chest. "If you wait just a minute, I have little friend that would love to say hello." he whispered in her ear. She could already fell the morning wake-up call on her ass. She elbowed him in his ribs, hoping that would give her the chance to jump off the bed before he could catch his breath. But he expected that, instead he rolled her on her back and begin to tickle her. Stradling her, each knee onside either of her hips. After she could take nomore, "O.k., no more, I give." Dean was a little reluctant, but stopped with his mental gaurd up. Looking down at her, he knew he would miss those shiny blue eyes. He still had her hands trapped above her head with his left hand. "What, why are you looking at me like that, do I have something on my face?" she asked uneasy about the way he was looking at her. "No, just a smile, which you should do more often, it looks good on you." What, a compliment from Dean Winchester, hell just might freeze over. And with that thought the conversation from last night popped back in her head. But before she could have another thought, he bent down and his lips met hers. A soft, moist kiss. His eyes never closed, stared straight in to her eyes with those hazel eyes and she could do nothing but kiss him back. As quick as it began it ended. He let go of her hands and rolled on his back. She stood off the bed "O.k then." she said under her breath as she closed the bathroom door.

CHAPTER 2

She walked out of the bathroom dressed, jeans with to worn spots just below the front pockets, and a plain white t-shirt. She noticed Dean had fell back to sleep on his back with his hands laying on his chest. She sit on the chair in the corner and put on her Nike's just watching him breath. The thought popped in her hand that the Dean she had just seen and felt was the real Dean, if so she could fall deeply in love with him. Then agin she knew him well that was just a rare moment of weakness. And with that thought she headed for the kitchen where she could smell the coffee. She saw Sam sitting at the counter as she entered the doorway. "Morning, sunshine." he said with a huge smile on his face because he could see Dean laying on her bed when she opened the door to come out. "Anything you want to tell me?" he asked. "Pouring her a well needed cup of coffee, she turned, "No, but you have some explaining to do." "I quess Dean told you," he said hanging his head not sure how much she knew. "Yeah, short bus version of course." Sam could not help but laugh. Dawn walked in and sat next to him, as Sam filled her in on the details of how it all happen. Except his hooked on demon blood deal, of course. She stood quite for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say to try and comfort Sam. But she was sure he had heard it all. "Who all knows about this?" she asked. "Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and you girls." he answered. "I imagine Jo managed to try to make him feel all better."she scoffed. "No, actually he does really pay her much attention. She tries, but he doesn't fall for that. Matter of fact he hasn't been with anybody since about two weeks after the deal. It's like he has had his fill. That is until we came here." and he tilted his head towards her door. Dean walked to the doorway halfway through the conversation. Interupting when the conversation turned to his sex life, or lack of. "Did you miss me?" he whispered in Angie's ear, but loud enough they could hear just to embarrase her. "You were the one with a hard this morning." she said cocky. "Yeah, but you had to take a cold shower not me." he whispered so only she could hear. Reaching around her back he pour him a cup of coffee. "So you girls gonna cook, what do we have to do to get some of that good southern home cooking?" he asked sipping his coffee. "Find a diner." Angie answered as she set at the other chair at the counter. "Sounds good to me, lets get dressed." Dawn said as her and Sam went to her room to dress. "You know this is gonna tear Sam up, he is not gonna stop trying to find a way to stop this or bring you back." "He stepped up behind her, "You can not let him do that, Angie." She turned around on her stool and he was standing between her legs bent down so that they were face to face. "You have to stop him, I have accepted the fact I am gonna burn in hell, I always kinda knew I would, you have told me that too many times for me to count, you have to help him accept it. If not we are both burning. I am a big boy I can deal with it." By now tears were gliding down her face and she was looking at the floor. "How can I make him accept the fact his bother is burning in hell, if I can not accept the fact one of my best friends is." she whispered, but he heard every word. He felt a aching feeling in his chest, he had not thought about how this would effect the girls, especially the one he could never really have. He lifted her chin so she was staring right in his gorgous hazel eyes. "This is the last thing I want, to hurt you, but you are the only one I trust to do this. I can not do this if you don't promise me you will take care of this." She nodded not being able to speak, that was it no turning back, even though she could not act on her feelings about him now he knew. "Thank you." he said and cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her. Slowly and softly at first, looking in her eyes. When she closed her eyes and begin to kiss him back, he made the kiss more intense, licking her lips until she parted just enough for him to slowly let his toungue slid in to massage hers. But before he could take it to the next level, "Boy, tell a man he is going to hell and it freezes over, right Angie." Dawn said smiling in the doorway. Dean wiped his lips and leaned back against the counter, letting her get up. She walked to the sink next to him to put up her cup, wondering if she could keep the promise she just made and could she sleep with Dean without falling for him like she has done with every other man in her life, sex and out the door. She could not believe she was letting herself think about sleeping with him, she was in denial about him for so long, and a kiss snapped her out of it, or did it. He could smell her perfume as she stood next to him, he wanted her bad, which was something he had not felt in months. But he knew if he sleep with her it would only hurt her in the end, his end. And he cared about her to much to hurt her in anyway, but before his time came he wanted her to know what she really meant to him.

They all set at a back booth in the diner, a habit the boys could not break. Sam and Dawn on one side and Dean and Angie on the other. Dawn ordered a ham and cheese omelete, Sam ordered a bacon and egg sandwich on wheat. "I will have a grilled pork chop with scrambled eggs and a pepsi." Angie said smiling at the watress as she handed her the menu. "That sounds great I will have the same." Dean smiled as he winked at the wattress as she smacked her gum and winked back. "Looks like you have found your nest roll in the sack." Angie said as she crossed her arms on the table. "Oh, no baby, tonite is reserved for you and only you." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows, leaning over and bumping her shoulder with his. "I do not see that happening." she said bumping him back. "Oh, come on you may like it." "Probably but I like to be the one that sneaks out afterwards, not the one that gets the slip. Besides you would fall in love as I am falling asleep honey." she said smiling. "Oh, baby you would not be able to fall asleep, you would be to busy trying to catch your breath." he said just as their food arrive at the table. The wattress set down Dawn's, then Sam's, then Angie's not a word. Then Dean's, "Here sugar, let me know if you need anything." out of habit Dean smiled and winked at her. Then looking down to see the number on the small piece of paper she had slid under his plate. The lady was not bad looking, just in her late forties, real life cougar type. Not really his type but a few months ago, not out of the question. He smiled and shook his head as he crumbled up the paper which Angie saw out of the corner of her eye. "You know you two could just get it over with, do the did, and then never speak of it again." Dawn said. "Then I would never get him off my leg." Angie said, which made Sam nearly choke on his food. "Oh, that was good." Dean said almost speachless wich was rare. She bumped his shoulder knowing she had won that round. Making a mark in the air with her finger. "Do both of you work tonight?" Sam asked as they were all finishing their food. "Yeah." Dawn said with the puppy dog eyes. "I was thinking about that, we have Lisa and she has been doing great, I think me and her should be able to handle it. This could be the test, sink or swim." Angie said finishing the last of her pepsi. "Who is Lisa?" Dean asked not knowing the girls to ever having any help besides the security guy. Which was really a rent a cop. "She is a college girl we hire not to long ago. Nice girl, working a way through Alabama, one of our nephew's friends." Dawn said. "I think she will do fine, we should be able to handle it. Yall ready? I could use a nap after that meal before time for me to open up." looking at her watch "Noon, I could sleep about four hours before time to get dressed." she said as she stood to let Dean out. "A nap sounds great, man, I have alot of sleep to catch up on." Dean said as he stood and made his way out the diner. Sam and Dawn were already paid and out the door. Angie was at the counter waiting on the wattress to pay for her food. Dean stood at the door, "I have already paid" he said holdin open the door. "Well,well Dean Winchester, paying and holding the door, such a gentleman." she said smiling as she walked by him. He caught the intoxicating spell of her perfume, makeing him grunt and roll his eyes. "I am not gonna make it two more days." he said under his breath.

They all made their way to the large living room as Angie grabbed the remote she sit on the large couch, Dean sitting on the other end. Sam in the recliner, pulling Dawn in his lap. As she begin to click through the channels, Dean snatch the remote. "Not watching no chick- flick." he said channel surfing. "I was not looking for one, jerk." "Bitch" he said under his breath. "You say that like I am supose to be offended." she said knowing that he did not mean it as an insult. "Hey, now I am jealous, I thought he only called me that." Sam said. Dean settled on Dirty Jobs, which was something she watched sometimes. He thought it might gross her out. But was surprised when she did not complain. After a few minutes they both heard stange noises and they both looked at Sam and Dawn that were making out in the recliner. "Oh my god, we are still in the room you know!" she yelled throwing a pillow at them. "You so have a room for that!" Dean added throwing another pillow. Dawn got up grabbing Sam's hand guiding him to the bedroom. "And I do not want to hear any of it. Not one sound!" Angie yelled as they made their way down the hall. "I do, just the good parts!" Dean yelled. Just as it left his mouth he was slapped in the face with a pillow. "Pervert!" Angie yelled. Dean grabbed her feet that were bunched up on the couch and pulled her down the couch so that her feet were in his lap. Then he secured her legs with one arm and begin to tickle her with the other. "Don't I just ate my food is not settled. I am gonna puke. Please." "Only because you said please." Really they both knew it was because she said puke. Dean wanted nothing to do puke. Not his thing. She grabbed the pillow and put it under her head and curled her legs back up and settled in the couch for nap. Dean still sitting at the other end one arm over the back watching the t.v. After about 30 minutes he went to get a beer out of the fridge. Returning to the couch, he noticed she had stretched her legs to cover his end of the couch. He slowly lift her legs, sit down and laid her legs in his lap. Admiring the tiger paw tat on her foot and noticing that even her feet were perfect. Man, did his timing suck, if he was not gonna take a swan dive straight to hell, he believed the girl laying next to him would be the only one he would actual consider not hunting for. Maybe even have a "normal" life with. The white picked fence, 2.5 kids and a real job. "What are you so deep in thought about." Angie asked rubbing her eyes. Dean looked at the clock. 4 o'clock, had he been out of it that long. "Nothing, just thinking." "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked know there had to be a hundred things running through his head. "No, not really." she did not push, if he wanted to talk she would listen. "Time to get ready for work." She got up and headed for her room. And he watch her until she was out of sight. "Man, I have got to have that." he mumbled, thinking he was alone. "The way to get that is to let her see the real you. You know the way you listen to her like no one else is in the room, the way you look at her when you think she is not looking. The way you sit right next to her in the diner. Tell her how you feel about her, not the male shovinest shit you do to hide the fact that you love her." Dawn said, letting him know she was on to his game. "You have got it so wrong." he said still trying to fool her. "Dean, I know better, if this deal thing is gonna go down, your once in a life time opportunity, is getting ready to go to work, don't let it pass by because of you huge ego." "I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have. Truth is, I am scared to death, I mean come on I am going to hell, lilterly, she deserves to have the perfect life, a man who can give his all, love, honesty, faithfulness, family. Which I can not give her. Yeah, I want to but what happens in 9 months when I am gone?" he said looking at the floor. "She is gonna be hurt either way, their is no way to stop that. But you can tell her how you feel and leave it to her as to where to go from there. If it were me, I would rather spend 9 months with my soul mate than a life time of regret wishing i did. Think about it." And with that she got up and left leaving him to think about what she had said.

Angie was standing at the bathroom mirror putting on her make-up when Dean walked in. Thinking to hisself that it was a waist of time, she was beautiful without it. Her long, straight, dark blonde hair with sutle bright blond highlights was down to just past her shoulders. It was usually up in a clip, but he really loved it down. "What's wrong with you?" she asked because he was standing in the doorway like he wanted to say something. "Nothing, I may come by the bar instead of hanging out with Romeo and Juliet, if that is o.k. with you." "I don't mind as long as you promise no bar fights." she said smiling at him knowing that it was a possiblity. "I will try, no promises." Good enough." she said , walking past him to her closet to find a pair of jeans to go with her light pink inkd t-shirt. He turned just in time to catch a glimpse of her white lace panties as she pulled up her jeans. He was out the door before she came out the closet to put on her boots. He was in his room just finished showering, standing at the sink in his jeans, unbottoned, no shirt brushing his teeth, as she stepped to the edge of the door, "Hey," she hesitated seeing him standing there like that, my god was he fine, she thought. "Um, I am gonna go ahead just come on when you get ready. Everything on the house as long as you behave. But you better tip good." "Don't I always." he said smiling at her. "Yeah, you do. o.k. see ya there." and she turned and headed to her truck. He put on his white t-shirt, ran his fingers through his hair. He could do the bed head like no other. Made his way to the bed and put on his boots then sliding on his black long sleeve polo that Sam had bought him, and he actually like. Out the door to the Impala.

The "Garden" was busy, it was Saturday night. The usual, the old men that loved to argue about there last fishing trip and who had killed the biggest deer durning hunting season. Then there were the young guys that loved to put up nearly their whole pay checks on pool games or darts. Oh yeah, can;t forget the barflies that came in all ages, shapes and sizes, looking for a dumb ass they could conn into buying their drinks. Lisa was holding her own with the tables, slower that Dawn, but keeping up, which was not easy, because by the time she made her way to the bar with an order, Angie already had two ready to go. But if she could make it, it would be alot of money for her. Dawn could clear 7-8 hundred on a good Saturday. "Come on baby girl, you are doing great, just pick up the pace a little." Angie yelled to Lisa over the loud southern rock that was being played by the band. Dean had been sitting in the car for awhile, he looked at his watch, 10:30, he was lost in thought about what Dawn had told him. He had come to the conclussion that what she said made sense. Angie was a grown women, capable of making her own decisions. So what if she shot him down, there is a first time for everything. Then they would just go back to denial in their relationship. "It's now or never Dean, come on you kill demons, vampires, and send ghost to their final resting place, and you are scared of a small petite girl, so what if she could throw a punch, it wouldn't be the first time." he told hisself.

She was knee deep at the bar as he made his way to her. Leaning against it, they made eye contact and she gave him a nice beautiful smile and he nodded. She finished pouring the six shot glasses she had sitting on top, set them on the tray and called for Lisa who was trying to make her way through the crowd. She set two more out and filled them and grabbed two bottles beers from the cooler as Lisa made it to the bar. "There is someone at the end of the bar I need to talk to." Lisa nodded as she look to the end of the bar. "You better before one of these skanks spot him, nice." "It's not like that. Just put the orders on the board I will catch up when I get back." "Sure thing that will give me a breather." Angie grabbed the two shots in one hand and the two beers in the other and headed to the end of the bar. Before she could get there their stare was broke when a skank slide next to him."Hello stranger, why don't you buy me a drink and I will make it worth your wild." "Why would he buy you a drink, Jamie when he doesn't even have to buy his own. All he has to do is tip, and he does that when we get home." Dean nealy slide off the stool and let out a laugh as the girl rolled her eyes. "You do not get first dibs on every man that walks in here." "Well Jamie, seeing as I own the place, I do. And I call dibs." Jamie rolled her eyes again as she walked to the pool table. "Wow, that was almost a cat fight."Dean said his eyes sparkling as he smiled. "Whatever, drink up Winchester." she said as she took her shot and chasing it with the beer. Dean following her lead. "Nice band" he said. "Yeah, some of my brother's friends, they have become the hottest thing around here since they first played here two months ago. Now I have to set a date for them to come." "I can tell." "Better that staying home?" she asked. "Yeah, but not because of the band." he answered putting his bottle to his mouth as he smiled. Which made him look even sexier. "Well, go make you some money." she said nodding toward the pool tables. "It should be easy with those guys." she said as she headed back to the other end of the bar to catch up on her orders.

12:00am

The band was through and Angie asked Lisa to start her C.D. Daughtrey begin to play. The crowd was starting to thin some, which gave Lisa a much need break. As she sat at the bar Angie slid her a beer as she sipped her own. "Hey, come back here and look after the bar for awhile." Lisa look at what had Angie's attention. "Go ahead girl, I've got this." Angie grabbed two more shots and two more beers. She made sure through the night he never had an empty beer. He would look at here and nod and she would send Lisa over with another, she knew he would tip her well. He looked to the bar to check on her, which he always did, and saw Lisa. "You guys want to play doubles?" she said as she handed Dean his shot while taking hers then handing him his beer. "One of the guys a regular nudged his buddy, "A girl man this is gonna be easy. Get some of our money back." Dean just smiled because he knew that they had no idea what they were getting into. "I don't think you could afford this game sweetheart." the older guy said laughing "Crashed" game over the speakers. She pulled three one hundred dollar bills out of her front pocket and laid them on the table. The younger guy laid his on the other end. And racked the ball. "You break" he said pointing his cue to her. "You may want to go first, because that will be the only shot you get." she whispered to Dean. She had watched these two hustle the college kids for two nights and she was gonna show their asses. Dean lined up to take his shot. Angie was behind him and she didn't even know what he sunk, she was to busy enjoying the veiw of his ass in those jeans. "What are we?" she asked. "Stripes, were you not paying attention?" Dean asked. "No, as a matter of fact I was not, smartass."She took one long drink of her beer and sit it on the table Dean was now leaning on with his legs crossed because he knew this was about to be over. He watched as she cleared all the stripes, then solids. "This is bull shit. I am leaving." the younger of the two guys said. "Oh no, big boy, you gonna stay and watch. I have watch you for two nights." "Eight ball corner pocket." As she lined up the final shot, Dean sipped his beer enjoying the sight and movement of her body. "That is a wrap boys." she said as she reached for the money on their side of the table. "The younger guy grabbed her hand. "Double or nothing." "Were you not watching what just happened, you were just played. The best thing for you to do is get your fucking hands off me before I shove them so far down your throat, you will be shiting you fingernail for a month." As he jerked her arm "Bitch you are gonna give me my money." Before she could react, Dean was over her head and started to beat the guys face in. When she saw he was not able to hit back and she thought he had got a good ass whoppin, she grabbed Deans arms. He jerked from her with a fist rared back, but relaxed when he saw her face. "I think he got the point." He relaxed. "Take my drunk ass home" came on. "O.k. everybody, that is you cue, time to go. Everybody booed but they knew 1am was closing time on Saturday nights. Get the drunks off the road before the church goers get on it. She made her way back to the bar to grab her, Dean and Lisa a drink before starting to clean. Dean sit at the bar watching her like he always did. He didn't think she noticed but she always knew he was watching her. An half hour later Lisa set at the bar counting her tips. "Hey, I am Lisa." She said as she held her hand out for him to shake. "I am Dean, Nice to meet you." Angie listened. "Wow, the Dean, Angie's Dean." Dean looked confused looking at Angie and Lisa. "Lisa I can handle it from here. Thanks, you did great. See you Monday." "O.k. goodnight, nice to meet you Dean." "You too, Lisa." She stood there hoping he would not asked about what she just said. "Do I" Luke Bryan can over the speakers. When she turned around he was standing there smiling."Dance with me." he said. "What, I'm not..." before she could finish he had one arm around her waist and her hand in his. "Just go with it."he whispered. And she did, swaying with him to the music. She put her cheek to his, she could smell his colgone. Drove her crazy. They danced to the whole song, never saying a word, just enjoying each others touch. She could feel him rubbing the small of her back lightly. And she begin to rub the back of his neck playing with his hair. When the song ended she tried to pull away. He held her tight, looking in her eyes. "Could we go?" he ask. He wanted to get her home, lay it all out and let it go where it may. "Yeah, I can come back tomorrow..." before she could finish he kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. She gave it right back just as intense. He was pushing her back towards the bar without either of them realizing and she nearly tripped on the case of beer in the floor. He broke the kiss to make sure she was alright. "Sorry, baby you o.k." "Yeah let's just go home." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the door and then standing outside waiting for her to lock the doors. And then walking her to her new Avalanche, she unlocked the door with the remote and he open the door for her to get and headed to the Impala. She waited for him at the end of the parking lot and followed in behind her. Was she really gonna do this? Hell Yeah she was, she wanted to. She looked in the mirror seeing the headlights in the mirror. "I am gonna do it, if things go back to normal afterwords then there is no loss. Do not want a comentment just mind blowing sex. It has been a while and I desesrve it." Dean wiped his hand over his face. He had did exactly what Dawn told him to do. And she was right so far. Maybe she would be right about the rest. Maybe he could spend his last 9 months with his soulmate.

CHAPTER 3

She was unlocking the door as he was standing behind her with his hand on her back. Slightly rubbing which gave her goosebumps. She opened the door, putting her boots she had pulled off in the truck on the floor and her purse and keys on the table next to the door. "I am gonna grab a beer, you want one?" he asked headed for the kitchen. He need it to settle the butterflies that had developed in his stomach on the way home. "Yeah, love one" she said has she headed to her room. He stood at the counter and drank about half the beer before heading to her room. As he open the door she was coming out the bathroom. He handed her the beer "Thank you" she said. And he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss before tanking of his polo and throwing it on the chair in the corner, then heading to the bathroom. As he came out he saw she had took off her jeans. He took off his white t-shirt and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't take all the fun from me." he whispered in her ear."Removing you cloths is gonna be my favorite part." He turned her to face him, her face in his hands kissing her lips and biting her lips. She put her hands on both his sides and begin to slightly scratch with her nails, just enough to case goosebumps on both of his sides. He slipped his toungue in her mouth and begin to tease hers. Swallowing her moans. He slid his hands down her sides and to the end of her shirt. Pulling it over head, he bit his bottom lip at the sight of her white laced bra that matched the panties. She lowered her hands to his belt and begin to unbuckle it as she smiled and bit her lip. He kissed her lips lightly and moved down her neck and to her shoulder has she unbuttoned his jeans. As she unzipped them he could feel her hand lightly brush him and he lightly bit her shoulder. She lowered his jeans, kissing down his chest and his stomach all the way down and back up to his mouth. Biting his bottom lip before massaging his toungue with hers. With one hand he undid her bra. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he lifted her and backing her against the way. Taking one breast in his mouth he flicked her nipple with his toungue. She moaned and grabbed his hair. Then he lightly kiss her breast as he moved to the other. The more he licked the harder she pulled his hair. He turned around and laid her down kissing her softly staring in her bueatiful eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked rubbing her face. She bit her lip and smiled, "Never been more sure." She opened her legs and let him settled between then. He kissed her with more passion that he had ever had. Grinding in between her hips, swallowing her moans that it caused. Kissing down her neck to each of her breast. He was gonna make sure that before he was done he would kiss every inch of her silky tan skin. Making his way down her stomach passed her bellybutton. Down both legs and back to the edge of her lace panties. Tucking his fingers inside, he slowly pulled them down her legs and off her ankles. Looking back up at her as he kissed and licked his way back to the hot, wet core of her body. Breathing ahot breath just before he kissed the outer lips of the core, she let out a moan and put her hand on his head. Slowly he licked small circles, watching every expression on her face, knowing that she was enjoying every stroke he made. Picking up the pace he sunk his toungue deep inside moaning at the sweet tasste she was giving him. Back and forth circles and the entering. Her thoughts were fading, body begining to quiver and he could see it wouldn't be long. "Dean" she moaned. Which the sound of her saying his name caused goosebumps. She grabbed the sheets and braced for the pleasure that was excaping her body. He knew she was coming by her panting and moaning and he made sure he took in every single moist drop. When the muscles in her body relaxed, he kissed his way back up her body to her lips. She kissed him hard, usually she did not kiss durning sex sort of a disconnect, but the taste of herself on his lips and toungue was a turn on. She kissed his neck and shoulders as she caressed his chest. She could feel him just at her entrance "I want you inside me." she whispered in his ear. He looked in her eyes, he was gonna take his time, enjoying her, watch her. He slowly entered her just a little. As he did she felt a pain that turned into pleasure. He was large that she had thought. With each push he lead a little more of him in. She was tight and it was driving him crazy, he wanted to go hard and fast. But he was not gonna hurt her. He finally was able to get all of hisself in her and now was push all in just slow strokes. "Damn, baby." he whispered in her ear. With each thrust she dug her nails slightly in his back. Soon teh slight pain turned to pure preasure. She begin to kiss him roughly and he returned the intense kisses never missing a stroke. She could feel herself about to go over the edge again and grabbed his shoulders from his back ready to brace for the release. "I'm about to..." then a moan. "Me too baby." "Dean, don't stop." Not a chance, he was gonna finish what he started. A few more thrust and she tighten her grip on his shoulders and moaned in his ear. With that sound, he thrusted harder riding her through her orgasm. Feeling the contraction from her body on him sent him over the edge. He laid his head next to her so she could hear him breath in her ear. "Ugh..." a wraspy groan from deep inside him filled her ear. He let his body relax onto hers, still inside her. Neither saying a word as he kissed her neck and shoulder and she gently rubbed his back. After a few minutes he raised his head and kissed her softly over and over. Pulling out of her, he rolled next to her and she laid on her head on his chest, one leg over his. "So, how do you do it, get up and tell me you will call me or just wait for me to fall asleep before you slip out." she asked thinking she would skip the chit-chat. "I was hoping I could just stay right here and wake up with you still in my arms." "You really want to take a chance on Dawn or Sam finding us naked in the same bed." "Don't care." he answered as he kissed her forhead. "We need to talk." he said. "I know the drill you don't do relationships I know." "Just shut up let me talk. Your right I don't do relationships." She begin to raise up and he grabbed her arm. "Until now." And she stopped. But before he could say anything else his phone rang. He picked up and look at who was calling. "Ugh" he said has he opened and answered. "Jo, I am a little busy, I will call you back." he said rubbing his face. Angie did not really know jo, but she knew enough to know she had a thing for Dean, and figured he had already got that. She got up and headed to the shower. The perfect way to escape the awkard situation that was about to develop. "Well, get unbusy. I am in St. Augustine and this case has Lilth written all over. Hell hounds the whole nine yards." Dean sit up on the bed and immediantly putting his cloths on. Even though he knew he could not change his deal he was gonna kill the bitch that held his contract. "Where exactly are you?" She gave him the address to the motel she was staying at. "O.k we are leaving here now, should be there by 9 tonight." "Where are you?" "Alabama." Dean answered. "With her?" "Jo, let's not go through this again." he hung up the phone and headed down the hall to Dawn's room knocking and then opening the door. "Get up Sammy, Jo has us a job. We have to go." Sam set up in the bed "What kind of job? What about Bobby." "The Lilth kind, and we will call Bobby on the way." He shut the door and Sam got dressed and begin packing his cloths while tell Dawn how sorry he was. But she knew how the job worked. Dean headed to his room and started to pack his cloths. Then realizing he had left Angie with no explaination. Mentioning Lilths name does that to him. As he came to the doorway she was coming down the hall headed to the kitchen. Pissed, he actually stopped in his tracks to answered her call. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. "Look baby, I have to go. Jo needs..." She stopped him before he could finish. "That you can keep to yourself. The bullshit you think you can feed me. You can not piss on my foot and tell me it is raining." Pointing at herself she continued. " Me, not one of those dumb bitches." "We need to finish our conversation." "Let me." she said "I am gonna be gone in a few month, hurt me and so on. I got it." She turned and went to the kitchen. He threw his phone into the wall "Son of a bitch!"

Sam was already at the Impala kissing Dawn goodbye, "I will call you tonite when we get there." "You better, just to let me know yall made it all right. I do not like Jo, I have never met here but I do not like her." "Jo's alright, she is in love with Dean but he has explained to her that she is like a little sister to him. And no, they have never been together." "Whatever, maybe, if last night went has good as I hope it did it will not matter." She kissed him and was on her way back to the porch. Dean grabbed his bags and headed down the hall and set them by the door and walked into the kichen where Angie was drinking her coffee. He leaned against the counter next to her and she look him "Is there anything I left out earlier." "Yeah, I need to do this, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I do not want to leave, for the first time in my life, I do not want to leave a girl. I will be back in a few days, and we really need to talk about where we go from here. This is not what it looks like." "Well Dean, what is it, because it looks like you were in my bed, phone rings, it is Jo, and quess what she needs you. You can not get out of here fast enough. If that is not what it is, then I am seeing shit. Dean, let me remind you again, I am not a dumb barfly bitch." And she turns and walks out. "We are gonna talk when I get back." She stops in the hall as he comes out of the kitchen. "No we are not, ass and elbows that's all I want to see." And she goes in her room and slams the door. "Fuck!" he yells and stomps hid feet, grabs his bag and heads to the door. "It is gonna be a long ride." Sam says to hisself hearing the comotion coming from the house. Dean passing Dawn on the sidewalk "What happened?" she asked as he approched her. "She is unfuckinbelievable, I don't need this shit." "Just call her later give her time to cool off." Dean threw his hand in the air, "O.k I'll call her." "I mean it call her." "yeah, yeah." he said as he slammed the door to the Impala. "I am not calling her." Sam looked at him and shook his head. "Man, come on, are you rally gonna just end it before it gets started." "Sam not another word not one." He turned the radio on and "Home" Daughtrey played. "Hell, no." he said as he quickly turned it off. Dawn waited about an hour before heading to the back patio where Angie was drinking on her fifth beer and smoking a cigarette. "Back smoking?" Dawn asked. "Don't start, do want to hear it." "O.k, just gonna sit with you." sitting down opening her beer and sipping. After about ten minutes she asked "How far did he get? I mean with the big talk." "How did you know?" "We talked last night." "Well we didn't, Jo called and while laying naked in bed with me he answerers and then out the door." "Then had the nerve to tell me it was not what it looked like. What am I so pissed about? That's the Winchesters pop in get what you can and then pop out. I should know the routine. Only exception is this time I gave in and had sex with him." "You did?" "Yeah it was not even dry and he was gone." "You need to call him." Dawn told her. "I wish I would, then you know I have really lost my mind." she said as she took a drink of her beer. "Angie, that man loves you." Angie stopped her "Dean loves Dean and Dean only." "Will you just listen, he has struggled with this for a long time, especially now. He can not go to his grave litarly without you knowing how he feels. More for you than for him." She could hardly breath because that was exactly how she felt but was afraid to admit. "He did not want to hurt you, he did not want you to greive him when he was gone. But I told him you would greive anyway why not have amazing memories of the man you love instead of regret." Just in that moment she realized that she was right. "I will talk to him, but I am not calling him, if he calls I will talk to him" "O.k., deal" and they clicked their bottles together.

The boys arrived at the motel about nine, they walked to the trunk to grab their bags, "You know you have to call her." "I told you we are not talking about this." He slammed the trunk and head to the room Jo had got for them. Unlocking the door, throwing their bags on their beds. "You want to call Jo?" Sam asked. "Yeah, after a shower she is probably still snooping around." He grabbed his cloths and headed to the bathroom. Standing under the water he replayed their argument. Still pissed, he remembered the promise they had made to their dad about watching those two girls. He did not know what they were surpose to protect them from but him and Sam made sure they keep in touch and stopped by when possible. It was something to do with the demon that killed their granddad. The very one that had his contract and that was gonna drag him to hell. Of course they had to promise they would not tell the girls. They were to be able to live a normal life. He heard a knock on the door, "Hey princess, let's go." he heard Jo voice. As he came out the bathroom he heard her bringing Sam up to speed. A whole family chewed up and ripped apart, all except the 9 year girl. The demon she had trapped said the girl was Lilth. "Come again" Dean said. "Lilth has took a 9 year old girl as his meat suit?" "O.k, lets go"Dean said. "I do not know exactly where she is. We have to wait for her to surface. The police have an amber alert out for the girl." Jo explained. "So, we have to just set here starring at each other listen to the police scanner." he said irratated. "Well, we could find something to pass time." she said as she slapped his ass. He grabbed her arm and guided her outside. Sam sit knowing that she was gonna be pissed and impossible to wok with when Dean was through. "Dean, I always knew youlike it rough." she said smiling leaning into him. "Look Jo, this is not the time or place." "But it was the time and place for Angie. What is it about her Dean, what does she have that I don't." He wanted to tell her that it was his heart. "Jo, this better not be one of you tricks if so, I will kill you myself." Rubbing his face he knew he would not really kill her but he would hurt her. "Listen, my relationship with Angie is none of your business. I have already told you I do not feel that way about you. We are friends, and sometimes we work together. But this has to stop." "Fine, but when it ends with her I will be here for you." He threw his arms up in the air. "This conversation is over, let's find this bitch kill her so we can all get on with our lives." "Whatever." she said as she stormed back to her room. "Everything o.k?" Sam asked as Dean walked back in the room. "Not really, but she will get over it." He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channel of the t.v. not really stopping to see what was on. Sam typing away on his computer. Throwing the remote down and grabbing his phone he headed for the door, "I have something to do I will be right back." Sam knew what he was gonna do, call her, thank god, he thought. Dean sit on the hood of the Impala trying to buld his nerve to get the cusing he probably deserved. Opening his phone he scrolled to her name which was near the top and hit sent. Her ring tone played "She's country" that was her to a tee. To his surprise she answered. "Hello." she said knowing it was him as soon as she heard his ring tone she set for him "Back in Black". "Where you sleeping?" "No, just sittin on my bed flipping through the channels." "Nothing on." he said trying tomake small talk. "Did you make it all right?" she asked. "Yeah, we have been here a couple hours." He was kinda weary at how calm she sounded. "Look, I was not using this job to get out of dodge, or come running just because Jo called, this demon is the one that holds my contract, I wish I could stop hunting and stay there with you until time to go, but I have to take care of her and as many of these evil son of bitches as I can." He explained knowing if he killed Lilth she would be safe when he was gone. She stayed silent just listening because she did not do much of that earlier when he was trying to explain. "My intention when I made love to you last night was to wake up next to you. Look what I am trying to say is if I am going to hell in 9 months I want to spent the rest of my time with you or every free moment at least. That would be my heaven on earth." It was silent for what seemed like forever. "Hello" he said making sure she was still there. "I am here." trying to hide the fact she was now in tears. "Baby, are you crying, don't cry, say something, please don't leave me hanging." "Dean, I am sorry I should have listen earlier, I was pissed, All I knew was you were leaving, meeting Jo, don't get me wrong I am not a jealous person, but I was a little jealous." "There is nothing between me and Jo and I have made that very clear tonight." "I know" she said. "Do you?" he asked. "I do, I know you have to do this and you have you reasons. But promise me you will come back to me in one piece. I am not ready to lose you yet, I just got you." "No, baby you have had me you just did not know it. The devil in hell could not keep me from you. Not yet." "Not funny, no more hell jokes." "Fair enough, I will save them for Sammy. So are we good?" She smiled "Yeah, we are good." "O.k baby sleep good, but not too good so you don't want me laying next to you when I get back." "Not a chance" she answered, "Be safe." "Always, goodnight" "Goodnight" They both hung up they phone letting out a sigh of relief. Jo stood around the corner fuming because she heard the whole conversation. Dean made his way inside "All good?" Sam asked. "Yeah, man we are good. Don't know what it is yet but it is good." he said removing his boots. "Feels good don't it?" Sam asked. "You know what Sammy, it does." Angie laid back on the bed smiling while hugging the pillow with the scent of his colonge still embedded in it falling asleep.


End file.
